


Get in Loser, We're Going Skating

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mean Girls (2004), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirting, Mean Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: There's a new girl in school named Dolores Umbridge, and handsome, popular teen figure skater Viktor Nikiforov can't stop looking at her.





	Get in Loser, We're Going Skating

There's a new girl in school named Dolores Umbridge, and handsome, popular teen figure skater Viktor Nikiforov can't stop looking at her.  He's not sure what it is about her, exactly, that he finds so compelling - is it her weird outfit, that makes her look sort of like a Wal-Mart brand teenage Jackie Kennedy?  Is it that she used that weird stick she carries in her hand to make some sort of cat-ghost-thing appear and scratch the shit out of Viktor's arm?  Is it the fact that when she closes her locker, he hears the clink and rattle of a dozens of collectible ornamental plates?  Viktor can't point to any one thing, really.

"You can sit with us," he says to Dolores as she walks past him, holding an unappetizing lunch tray.  She raises an eyebrow as if to challenge Viktor, then follows him to his table.

Viktor greedily looks Dolores up and down, as they sit, drinking in her mature figure.  "Okay.  Let me just say that I don't just invite anyone to my lunch table.  And so this is, like, a huge deal."

Dolores gives Viktor a haughty look.  "Oh, really?  Is this going to be a regular occurrence?  I personally don't think that boys and girls should be within eight inches of each other."

Viktor is flustered - he's not used to anyone, man or woman, being immune to his charms.  He decides to try a more direct approach.  "I have eight inches of space that I can give you," he purrs, giving her a well-practiced wink.

Dolores blushes as pink as her outfit.  No one has ever said anything like that to her before.  "I.... I...." she's at a loss for words.

"So you'll be a regular at my lunch table, yes?" Viktor asks, although he already knows the answer.  "Just so you know, on Wednesdays we wear pink."

"But I wear pink every day," Dolores says in a soft voice that can barely be heard over the cafeteria din.

Viktor’s eyes widen; he looks at Dolores with a hungry gleam in his eye.  “Well, since it's not Wednesday, I guess I’ll just have to take it off of you then.  Meet me at the ice rink after school."


End file.
